


вжух

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Head Shaving, M/M, Self-Isolation, social distancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: когда-нибудь это закончится, и можно будет побрить голову снова.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 50 поцелуев [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Kudos: 4





	вжух

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



> про нынешний карантин и самоизоляцию, если это противоречит вашим этическим установкам, пожалуйста, не читайте текст. тт
> 
> люблю чуваков очень. и до кучи сублимирую очень, потому что хочется самой снова под машинку и ещё чего-то хочется.

социальное дистанцирование работает совсем по-другому, когда в любой момент ты можешь уснуть и оказаться в любом месте, настоящем или воображаемом. не факт, что ты сможешь выбрать место по вкусу, но не то что в реальности без социального дистанцирования это всегда возможно. ты просто имеешь право быть в местах, не являющихся твоим домом. во сне ты имеешь на это право всегда, карантин или не карантин, неважно. более того, скорее у ронана-во-сне никогда не получалось оказаться дома.

впрочем, определённые плюсы сновидческого побега от социального дистанцирования не значили, что реальность не кусалась существованием этого самого дистанцирования. у него были плюсы тоже - Гарвард оказался удивительно умным учебным заведением для чего-то настолько американского, престижного и дорогого, так что тамошних студентов очень быстро перевели на онлайн-обучение. ронану не слишком нравилось иногда слышать у себя дома перекрикивания престижных американских лекторов на тему "слышите ли вы меня? а видите ли? почему количество участников конференции до сих пор вдвое меньше, чем список записавшихся на курс", но. зато если он подглядывал в комнату, бывшую источником этих криков (ну, понятно, что источником был ноутбук, но в общем в ноутбук он всяко подглядывать бы не стал), то там сидел Адам и задумчиво чесал ухо карандашом. это было хорошо. это было лучшим вариантом социального дистанцирования, которое мир мог им обоим подарить. немного хотелось вытащить из сна постановление руководства Гарварда о сохранении онлайн-формата независимо от эпидемиологической ситуации на несколько лет, которых Адаму бы хватило до получения вожделенного диплома, и разослать всем профессорам из окошка зума. Адам бы его, конечно, убил.

другим проявлением реальности были обросшие волосы.

как-то так вышло, что сначала всё очень уж завертелось с очередными магическими тайнами, а потом тайны встали на паузу из-за карантина, но вместе с тайнами на паузе оказалась и мелкая парикмахерская недалеко от их бывшей школы, где по голове ронана обычно жужжали машинкой. макушка чесалась, и там прямо-таки было куда запустить пятерню и поворошить. пряди. у него реально появились пряди волос, чтобы их можно было перебирать.

Адам так делал по завершении общения со своими профессорами, и иногда Ронан прямо под это и засыпал у него на коленке, и ещё Адам его тянул за волосы в некоторые другие моменты, но всё равно. всё равно.

— список того, что я сделаю, когда эта хуйня закончится, — сообщил Ронан утром перед зеркалом. — пункт один, побреюсь. пункт два, побреюсь. пункт три, я реально ещё раз побреюсь, чёрт возьми.

он взъерошил волосы от начинающего нависать надо лбом чуба до самого затылка. было что взъерошить, кошмар какой. Ронан вообще забыл, когда он последний раз имел столько волос на голове — ещё до смерти отца, кажется.

— во всех местах побреешься? — своим благоприобретенным интеллигентным тоном Гарвардского студента спросил Адам. — покажешь?

Ронан ему показал, как задавать такие вопросы. Адам стал одним из тех студентов, которых профессор половину занятия не мог досчитаться и полагал, что дело в проблемах со связью.

социально дистанцирующийся где-то в дебрях Чили гэнси сказал во время видеозвонка, что не узнал ронана. Блу сказала, что с такими пикселями южноамериканского интернета она вообще не была уверена, позвонили они в Барнс или на Фокс уэй. Генри ничего не сказал и, кажется, медитировал. карантин влиял на людей по-разному.

— у ронана просто скоро будет коса, как у орлы, — сказал Адам.

Ронан показал им всем фак, но в Чили его, вероятно, всё равно скрыли пиксели, а Адам уже привык.

через неделю чейнсо оповестила ронана, что в почтовом ящике его дома впервые за долгие (очень долгие) годы что-то есть. это было очень странно — никто не знал адреса, кроме тех людей, которые всё равно не могли ему ничего прислать, потому что зачем. он не заказывал ничего в интернете, потому что мог заказать в своём собственном сне, и в чём тогда смысл онлайн-шоппинга. Ронан посмотрел на чейнсо вопросительно, и ему на секунду показалось, что она пожала крыльями. всё равно придётся идти и смотреть, так что он пошёл и посмотрел. в почтовом ящике лежал свёрток с амазоновским штампом. Ронан никогда там даже не регистрировался.

стало немного страшно, что карантин не все тайны поставил на паузу, и реальность сейчас куснет его каким-то приветом из нераскрытых секретов его отца или его собственных.

— о, пришло, — Адам вытащил свёрток у него из рук и с абсолютной беспечностью вскрыл склейку на нём. Ронан на него уставился как зачарованный — отчасти потому что Адам, оказывается, что-то знал про бесконтактные социально дистанцированные посылки с амазона, отчасти потому что Адам ещё и был в одном полотенце только после душа. неизвестно, что цепляло внимание больше, конечно.

в свёртке обнаружилась машинка. точно такая, какая была в его привычной парикмахерской.

— ты что, — пробормотал Ронан, внезапно уязвленный неизвестно чем, — купил в интернете?

— ага, — подтвердил Адам. они успели вернуться обратно в дом, Адам немного оделся (только штаны, правда, и волосы всё ещё оставались мокрые) и сидел на диване с инструкцией к машинке, скрестив ноги. фокусировался на инструкции он настолько успешно, будто это было самое интересное чтиво на свете. с другой стороны, конкурировали с инструкцией его всякие учебные книжки для презентаций. возможно, в таком случае конкуренция была слишком лёгкой для руководства по пользованию машинкой для бритья головы.

— я мог вытащить, — сказал Ронан. 

— но не вытащил, — справедливо заметил Адам и краешком рта улыбнулся: — попробуем?

Ронан мог вытащить, это было очевидно с самого начала, но он просто никогда не думал, что можно вытащить и организовать себе бритую голову до конца карантина, потому что себе он ничего подобного бы ни в коем случае не доверил. сбривать волосы было слишком телесным и реальным процессом, ну и вообще страшновато самому себе подносить к голове жужжащую бритву и быть уверенным в том, что не отрежешь себе мозги заодно.

— на всякий случай, — Адам задумчиво взвесил ещё не включенную машинку в руке, пока Ронан усаживался в стул перед зеркалом, — мне нравится и так, как сейчас.

в парикмахерской обычно повязывали простыню, чтобы волосы не засыпали одежду, но дома можно было поступить проще — просто снять футболку, а потом помыться. Ронан плюнул и не стал ничего повязывать, просто сел перед зеркалом полуголый.

— просто ты так хотел снова побриться, — дообъяснил Адам до конца, и Ронан кивнул. ему, честно говоря, даже в голову не пришло, что Адам мог бы решить организовать ему домашнее бритьё из-за того, что самому Адаму бы не нравились отросшие волосы. он настолько привык к тому, что они оба принимали друг друга в любом состоянии как есть — ругались, мирились, ещё ругались и иногда делали друг другу ужасно больно, но всё равно принимали друг друга от и до. кто бы из Адама и ронана ни был бритым, обросшим, грустным, счастливым, не очень, злым, разочарованным, на подъёме — неважно, всё равно второй это безусловно примет. Адаму нравилось и так, и так, потому что ему просто нравился Ронан. и в этой простой маленькой фразе, что ну тебе же хотелось побриться, столько ты об этом говорил и мечтал, звучала ужасно реальная и осязаемая теплота такого "нравится".

— брей давай, пэрриш, — ответил Ронан со всей возможной теплотой, какую умел он сам через слова. прозвучало, конечно, немного наездом, но Адам расшифровывал виды и вариации таких его наездов слишком хорошо.

Адам снёс ему левую сторону отросших прядей так, будто занимался парикмахерским искусством всю жизнь. Ронан смотрел на то, как клочки волос падают вниз, и ему стало даже немного жалко с ними расставаться. может быть, стоило потерпеть и отмерить длину периода социального дистанцирования по итоговой длине волос. может быть, стоило признать, что он достаточно долго был идиотом и зачем-то ходил бриться куда-то там, когда можно было попросить Адама.

— когда ты этому успел научиться? — спросил Ронан, и естественно у него снова получился в достаточной степени наезд, чтобы было понятно, насколько он в восхищении. — и где?

Адам рассмеялся:

— ну, я человек многих талантов.

он провёл ладонью по свежевыбритой ронановой макушке. ронан накрыл руку Адама своей, а потом медленно поднёс ее к губам и поцеловал. у жизни с социальным дистанцированием были суровые минусы — в первую очередь, самая причина сидеть дома, естественно, но некоторые новые грани познаваемой ронаном реальности всё равно умудрялись оказываться невероятно прекрасными.


End file.
